Out of Style
Out of Style 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the third case in Harwell. It takes place in Evolution Avenue appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Previously, an anonymous man called the police saying that there was a dead body at the Chapman Mall, so Michael sent the Player and Anthony to go investigate. At the crime scene, the duo found the body of highschool student Cristal Winchester, pushed off of a high place. The man who called the police turned out to be the owner of the mall, Peter Chapman, who was questioned about the murder. The duo also interrogated clothing store owner Blake Hermanson and the victim's best friend Edna Washington. At the end of the chapter, Diana told the Player and Anthony that Cristal had posted about going to a nightclub the night before she died on her Buzzer feed. There, they found a wallet belonging to partygoer Joy Preston, who knew the victim. They also discovered that the victim was in a relationship with a member of The Bulldogs, Drake Bronson. Eventually, the victim's best friend, Edna Washington, was revealed as the killer. Edna denied the accusations till she broke down, saying that she killed Crital by accident. She then explained that both of them were shopping on the top floor, until Cristal tried to convince Edna to take drugs with her when they went partying. Edna refused and said that she'd rather just go there normally, not trying to ruin her life because of drugs, but Cristal wasn't happy with that. They started arguing, till the victim started hitting Edna, causing her to fight back. She then accidentally pushed Cristal off the top floor, leading to her death. Edna was then arrested, but Judge Blade showed pity and sentenced her to 5 years in prison with chance of parole after 2 years. Post trial, Chief Rose told the Player to meet Brooklyn and talk to Drake, to find out more about the Bulldog's drug business. He also said that Blake Hermanson, the owner of the clothing store, had called the station, saying that he needed help. Arrived at the mall, Blake told the duo that he had lost his necklace and couldn't find it. After finding the necklace under a pile of clothes, they gave it back to Blake, who thanked them. After talking with Brooklyn, the duo went to talk to Drake about the drugs. He denied any involvment with any illegal substances or drugs, saying that all the illegal business was controlled by either Maurice or Jeremiah. Brooklyn and the Player decided to check out the nightclub again, to see if Drake was telling the truth, as he went to the club quite often. There, they found a syringe with Drake's fingerprints on it. An analysation proved that the syringe was filled with heroin, proving that Drake lied to the police. They confronted him and arrested him for the usage of illegal substances. As the team was about to go home and get some rest, Chief Rose informs Brooklyn and the Player that there has been another murder, this time at the nightclub they visited for the investigation... Summary Victm * 'Cristal Winchester '(Found pushed off of the mall's top floor) Murder Weapon * '''Pushed Killer * Edna Washington Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses Crème de la Terre. *This suspect eats chili pepper. *This suspect drinks tumeric lattes. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses Crème de la Terre. *This suspect eats chili pepper. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses Crème de la Terre. *This suspect eats chili pepper. *This suspect drinks tumeric lattes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears eye glitter. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses Crème de la Terre. *This suspect eats chili pepper. *This suspect drinks tumeric lattes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears eye glitter. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats chili pepper. *This suspect drinks tumeric lattes. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses Crème de la Terre. *The killer eats chili pepper. *The killer drinks tumeric lattes. *The killer is 5'6'' tall. *The killer wears eye glitter. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Mall. (Clues: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Peter Chapman) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: Victim identified: Cristal Winchester; The killer uses Crème de la Terre; New Crime Scene: Top Floor) * Calm down Mister Chapman. * Investigate Top Floor. (Clues: Victim's Necklace, Torn Card, Victim's Bag) * Analyse Victim's Necklace. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer eats chili pepper) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect: Blake Hermanson) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Photo; Unknown Girl) * Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: New Suspect: Edna Washington) * Ask Blake about the victim. * Tell Edna about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Nightclub. (Clues: Wallet, Locked Phone) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Joy Preston) * Question Joy about the murder. (Result: Joy uses Crème de la Terre, Joy eats chili pepper) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Drake Bronson) * Confront Drake about the victim. (Result: Drake eats chili pepper; Talk to Edna Washington again; New Crime Scene: Clothing Store) * Ask Edna more questions. (Result: Edna uses Crème de la Terre, Edna eats chili pepper) * Investigate Clothing Store. (Clues: Trash Can, Torn Paper) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Leather Glove) * Examine Leather Glove. (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyse Orange Substance. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks tumeric lattes) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Odd Note) * Analyse Odd Note. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Blake Hermanson again) * Talk with Blake about the note. (Result: Blake uses Crème de la Terre, Blake eats chili pepper; Peter uses Crème de la Terre) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 Hunt for Justice (3/6) * Go see what Blake needs help with. (Result: New Clues on Clothing Store) * Investigate Clothing Store. (Clues: Pile of Clothes) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Necklace) * Give Blake his necklace back. (Reward: Fashionable Coat | Fashionable Dress) * Talk with Brooklyn. (Result: Talk to Drake Bronson again; Reward: Burger) * Confront Drake about the drug business. (Result: New Clues on Nightclub) * Investigate Nightclub. (Clues: Broken Glass) * Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Syringe) * Analyse Syringe. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Drake Bronson again) * Arrest Drake Bronson. (Reward: 100 EXP) * Report back to Chief Rose. * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Evolution Avenue Category:Cases in Harwell